Veni Vidi Vici
by MugiwaraNoHitomi
Summary: "Ik kwam. Ik zag. Ik overwon." Zoro keek haar fronsend aan en vroeg wat ze bedoelde. "Elke kans dat ik zie, grijp ik met beide handen. Ik grijp en doe alles om mijn doel te behalen." zei ze. "Doel?" vroeg hij. "Mijn verleden vinden en tonen wat echte rechtvaardigheid is en jij?" vroeg ze. "Ik? Ik ga de beste zwaardvechter zijn.. En jij bent mijn volgende doel." zei hij en grijnsde.
1. Veni Vidi Vici I

Veni. Vidi. Vici.

Ik had geen angsten, alleen doelen die bleven opstapelen.

Mijn verleden? Het voelde aan alsof ik een groot deel van mijn leven had gemist.

Een boot, eerder de Titanic.

Mijn golvende zilveren haren zweefden mee met het zeebriesje.

Ik opende mijn ogen en een roze kijkers keken rondom zich.

"Kom uit die struiken, ik heb je al lang door." zei ik en draaide me om.

Ik had een rode blazer aan met twee verticale strepen, aan elke zijde. Mijn blazer stopte aan mijn buik, maar de zoom viel tot mijn knieën en onder mijn blazer droeg ik een tube top.

En dat tesamen met mijn witte korte short, waaraan jarretellen vast waren gemaakt die verbonden waren met mijn wapenzakje en mijn dolk.

"Eindelijk heb ik je gevonden!" riep iemand. Een gedaante sprong uit de struiken en stond nu recht voor mijn neus.

"En jij bent?" vroeg ik. De man zette zich recht en schraapte zijn keel.

"Ik ben –" Hij irriteerde me al. Vanuit mijn achterzakken nam ik mijn ene pistool en schoot ik hem zo neer.

"Het duurde te lang." Ik stapte weg en liet het lijk doodbloeden.

"Ze is er! Ze is terug!" hoorde ik mensen roepen.

De bewoners van Mock Town hadden me niet zo graag. Van tijd tot tijd vermoordde ik er piraten die saai waren of mij uitdaagden.

"Oi, kreng!" Ik fronste en nam mijn pistool al en laadde ze.

"Antwoord me!" Ik draaide me om en in een fractie van een seconde schoot ik voor de voeten van degene die 'mij' riep.

Geschrokken keek de hele crew me aan.

"Wat moet je?" vroeg ik. De kapitein van de crew overkwam zijn geschrokken staat en grijnsde dan.

"Ik mag je. Jij bent toch de assassijn van Mock Town, niet waar?" Ik sloot mijn ogen.

"Zo noemen ze mij, ja." zei ik.

"Of moet ik zeggen… Shiroi Akuma?" Heel wat gelach ontstond en ik keek de jongens aan.

"Als jullie niets nuttig te zeggen hebben, dan interesseert dit gesprek me niet."

Ik draaide mij om en sprong weg om een aanval te ontwijken van de kapitein.

"Bane bane no Mi, huh?" zei ik en zag de gat dat hij had gemaakt, naast mij.

"Jij moet dan Bellamy the Hyena zijn, niet waar?" Ik draaide me om naar de blonde man, die me grijnzend aankeek.

"Inderdaad. Fijn dat je mij bij naam kent, Shiroi Akuma." zei hij. _Ik haat die bijnaam._

Ik hief mijn arm op, draaide ze naar binnen zodat ik mijn aders door mijn arm zag lopen en balde mijn vuist.

"Ik heb een vermoeden dat je hier bent voor mijn hoofd, niet waar?" vroeg ik.

"Yep. Geef je 120 miljoen belli maar op!" riep hij. Bellamy rende naar mij toe en ik wist hem omver te blazen met mijn begaafde krachten.

"_Spinta dell'Onnipotente!_" riep ik luid. Een woeste terugslaande kracht sloeg Bellamy helemaal weg.

"Ik heb geen tijd om met kleine kinderen te spelen. Zoek iemand anders." zei ik en stapte weg, richting een pub om daar wat rum te drinken.

Ik opende de klapdeuren, wandelde naar binnen en vroeg meteen een goede glas rum aan de barman.

"Komt eraan!" Ik legde het geld neer en nam een grote slok van mijn glas rum.

Ik zat er een tijdje en hoorde Bellamy en zijn crew deze pub ook binnenwandelen, waarna drie mensen ook binnenkwam en zich meteen aan de toog zetten.

Ik draaide mijn glas zachtjes en hoorde de luidste van ze allemaal discussiëren met een andere over de taarten en dan vroegen ze elk naar iets anders, waardoor het aantal verhoogde.

Ik zuchtte en nam nog een slok van mijn rum.

"Okawari," Ik opende mijn ogen en keek de barman aan. Ik schoof mijn glas naar voor en er werd rum in mijn glas gegoten. Ik grijnsde.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.." mompelde ik en nam een slok van mijn rum.

Bellamy the Hyena begon keet te schoppen, hij was achter de jongen met zijn hoed van stro.

"Bellamy, heb je echt niets anders te doen?" vroeg ik, toen de jongen zijn gezicht ruw tegen de toog werd geduwd.

Bellamy keek me aan en grijnsde.

"Ik wil geld, wat denk je? Waarom denk je dat ik achter jouw hoofd ben, Shiroi Akuma!" Hij lachte en de groenharige man die naast zijn kameraad zat, stond op en was klaar om te vechten met beide zijn drie zwaarden.

"Neen, vecht niet!" riep de oranje harige vrouw._ Naïef…_

Er vlogen stoelen, tafels, glazen en flessen in het rond en ik ontweek ze allemaal—Ehm niet echt ontwijken, ik sloeg het weg met mijn Spinta dell'Onnipotente.

"_Spinta dell'Onnipotente._" Ik weet niet hoeveel keer ik het heb moeten herhalen, maar de volgende—Ik gromde luid en zag de gast iets gooien in mijn richting.

"JIJ GAAT ERAAN, TEME!" riep ik onbeschoft.

"_Tiro Universale!_" Mijn hand die voor mij uitgestrekt was, trok de piraat naar mij toe en met mijn rechterhand, die gebald was, sloeg ik hem KO.

"De volgende die iets naar mij gooit, krijgt mep!" "Weet u meer over de Island in the Sky?!"

De pub was stil en plots schoot iedereen in de lach.

_Island in the Sky?_

"Liefje, dat bestaat niet! Mensen die ernaar zochten, die de Knock-up Stream gebruikten vielen allemaal terug naar beneden en stierven!" lachte Bellamy.

Ik zuchtte en zette me terug neer aan de toog.

In mijn ooghoeken keek ik naar de twee jongens. Ze waren bebloed en hadden niet eens teruggevochten, gewoon door dat naïef meisje.

"Bellamy," onderbrak ik hem. Bellamy keek me geërgerd aan."mensen en piraten hebben het recht om te dromen. Dromen zijn hun hoop, onze hoop. Door het achterna te jagen kunnen we ze waar maken. Maar ja, zo veel lichten heb je zelf niet aan je boot om het te begrijpen." zei ik en in één slok dronk ik mijn rum op.

"Joe, geef me nog maar een fles rum mee." Ik plaatste het geld op tafel en nam de fles rum die hij me gaf. Ik wandelde naar de klapdeuren, maar stopte daar.

"_Tiro Universale._" Ik trok Bellamy naar mij toe en kneep mijn hand dicht toen ik zijn keel vast had.

"Trouwens, de volgende keer dat je mij zoekt en je vindt me… Die dag zal de ergste dag zijn van je leven, hoor je me?" Ik kneep nog wat harder en gooide hem dan weg.

Ik stapte weg en zocht mij een plekje waar ik rust kon vinden.

"Oi," Ik keek om en zag de vrouw van daarstraks haar twee crew maten dragen.

"bedankt om—" "Ik heb niets voor jou gedaan," zei ik grof. Beledigd keek ze mij aan en meer zei ze niet. Ze ging weg met haar twee crew maten en ik zocht verder naar mijn plekje.

Ver van de stad vond ik uiteindelijk was bossig gebied en legde ik me neer tegen een boom, waar ik kalm van mijn rum dronk.

Ik keek naar de fles en glimlachte.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rhum.." zong ik zachtjes. Ik nam nog een slok, sloot de fles en sloot mijn ogen om uiteindelijk een dutje te doen.

**I**k opende mijn ogen toen ik van ver veel lawaai hoorde. Vooral geroep en geschreeuw.

Kreunend stond ik op en wandelde ik met mijn fles rum naar het geluid toe.

Eerder gezegd, het onaangenaam gekrijs.

"Oi!" riep ik en zag een boot, dat veel herstellingen is ondergaan—niet te zeggen slechte herstellingen.

Ik zag zes koppen aan de railing van de boot staan en naar mij kijken.

"Ik probeer te slapen, ja?" riep ik. Ik zag de blonde van de groep enthousiast kronkelen met hartjes in zijn ogen.

"Wat een mooie jonge dame!" riep hij.

"Oh! Jij bent dat meisje van daarstraks!" riep iemand. Ik zag die jongen van daarstraks. Degene Bellamy zijn hoofd door de toog heeft geklopt.

"Ah, jij bent die gast die niet terug vocht. Waarom?" vroeg ik, maar hij grijnsde. Hij boog niet van schaamte, hij was zelfs niet boos.

"Nami vroeg om niet te vechten, wel we vochten dan niet." zei hij, waardoor ik facepalmde.

"En dus jij volgt zo'n onnozel kalf?" Het oranje harige meisje, dat dus blijkbaar Nami heette, begon me uit te schelden, maar ik negeerde haar tactisch.

"Dus, jullie zoeken _The Island in the Sky_, huh?" vroeg ik. Iedereen knikte en ik grijnsde.

"Wel, ik ken iemand dat je kan helpen." "Als je Montblanc Cricket bedoelt, wij gaan er nu naar heen." zei de vrouw, met haar zwarte haren en haar blauwe, doordringende ogen.

Ik knikte en kruiste mijn armen.

"Ik waarschuw jullie al," begon ik. Een frons was op elk hun gezicht te zien."Bellamy gaat achter jullie nagaan. En, pas op voor die dikzak die je in de pub hebt gezien." zei ik en keek de zwartharige jongen aan die me met een serieuze blik aankeek, maar die verdween en hij begon te lachen.

"Maak je niet druk! Ik stamp ze allemaal de grond in!" riep hij zelfverzekerd.

Ik grijnsde en begon te lachen.

"Ik mag je! Wat is je naam?" vroeg ik en keek hem aan.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" antwoordde hij grijnzend."Ik ben gekend als Shiroi Akuma. Noem me maar Shiro." zei ik en knipoogde, voordat ik wegwandelde met mijn fles rum in mijn handen.

"Oy, Shiro!" Ik stopte en draaide om."Kom met ons mee, anders." stelde Luffy voor.

"Nah, ben je zeker? Iemand zo onvertrouwbaar als ik? Nah."

"Je krachten zijn geweldig heb ik gehoord!" riep hij. Ik lachte luid.

"Ik heb veel beters in petto!" riep ik."Kom op, ik sta erop!" zei hij.

"Wel dan.." Ik stapte naar de boot toe."Als je zo aandringt kom ik dan wel mee." zei ik en kwam aan boord van hun boot.

Ik kreeg kippenvel.

Is dit het gevoel van een nieuw avontuur? Of gewoon mijn instincten die op hol slaan.

Ze willen bloed zien.

Maar, wil ik dat zelf ook, op dit moment?

Ik keek de crew aan die me hartelijk verwelkomde.

Nami keek me verdacht aan, netzoals de groenharige man die zelf ook in elkaar werd geslaan, naast Luffy.

Ze vertrouwden me niet. Zeer goed.

Mij in vertrouwen nemen is de domste fout dat je ooit kan doen.

* * *

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of whiskey for me!**

**Hahaha xD**

**Ik hoop dat de eerste chapter OK was! ^_^ Als er enige spellingfouten zijn, let me know!**

**One Piece is niet van mij, alleen mijn OC :3**


	2. Veni Vidi Vici II

**De tweede chapter is er!**

**One Piece is niet van mij, noch de personages. Alleen Shiro is van mij!**

**Het is een extra lang hoofdstuk met een flashback van Shiro's verleden + haar eerste job!**

**Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

Veni Vidi Vici II: The Straw Hat Pirates

Ik zat met Luffy's crew opgescheept en ik had geen weten van wat ik hier eigenlijk moest doen. Ik vaar zelf maar met een klein bootje, zonder een crew!

Mijn crew had ik al lang geleden verlaten en vandaag de dag zoeken ze mij nog. Alleen niet om mij terug te vragen, maar om mij te vermoorden voor wat ik had gedaan.

"Zo, ben jij van Mock Town?" vroeg een langneus."Het is beleefder als je je eerst voorstelt voordat je vragen stelt, niet waar?" vroeg ik en keek de man aan.

"J- ja.. Ik ben Usopp." zei hij nerveus. Ik glimlachte en knikte.

"Ik ben niet van Mock Town. Van waar ik kom is een mysterie voor iedereen!" zei ik en keek naar mij fles rum, waarna ik een slok van nam.

"Wat doe je hier dan?" vroeg de groenharige."Stel je eerst voor, dan kan je pas vragen stellen. Ik ben niet van plan om zaken meer dan drie keer te herhalen, weet je." zei ik kalm.

"Zoro." antwoordde hij droog."Roronoa Zoro? Fijn om je eens in het echt te zien." zei ik en keek hem aan. Hij keek me serieus aan, hij wou echt antwoorden hebben.

Ik grijnsde en schudde mijn hoofd.

"Ik heb geen thuis. Voor mij is Mock Town mij thuis." zei ik."Maar, dan kom je toch van Mock Town?" Ik schudde mijn hoofd toen Usopp die vraag stelde.

"Neen, Usopp. Van waar ik echt kom, dat is een mysterie. Mock Town is maar een surogaat thuis en daar lang blijven is niet echt een optie." zei ik kalm.

"Dus je gaat je een andere thuis zoeken?" "Piraten hun thuis is hun schip," Ik keek naar de vrouw met haar blauwe doordringende ogen.

"die van een assassijn is nergens." zei ze, waardoor ik grinnikte."Je hebt me door, Nico Robin." zei ik en nam een slok van mijn rum.

"Je bent een assassijn?!" riepen Usopp en Luffy."Suge!" riep Luffy languit.

Ik moest oppassen met wat ik nu deed of zei.

"De Marines zoeken je al een aantal jaren." zei Robin. Ik keek haar aan en knikte.

"Dus je slacht gewoon de mensen?" vroeg Zoro."Neen. Assassijnen worden gehuurd, Zoro."

"En dan nog! Je slacht onschuldige mensen!" riep Usopp. Ik sloot mijn ogen en nam een slok van mijn rum, toch nog iets dat me kalmeerde.

"Een assassijn hoort geen emoties te hebben, Usopp. Of het nu een man, een vrouw of een kind vermoord, het is een deel van zijn job. Wij zijn daarvoor ingehuurd."

"Je hebt dan toch al veel jobs aanvaard. 120 miljoen belli." zei Robin en toonde mijn poster.

Ik hief mijn schouders op en glimlachte.

"Wel ja, je wordt beroemd als je de familie van een marine dood hè." zei ik kalm.

"HOE KAN JE DAT ZO KALM ZEGGEN!" riepen ze allemaal, buiten Robin en Luffy.

"Wat is je reden hier?" vroeg Robin."Ik heb geen reden. Assassijnen hebben rust nodig en jullie hadden die verstoord. Vooral Nami met haar gekrijs." zei ik kalm.

Dit begon slecht af te lopen.

"Ik denk dat ik maar beter weg ga, voordat er doden vallen." zei ik en sprong op het bareel van hun schip.

"Maar, ga je niet met ons mee naar de andere kant van het eiland?" vroeg Luffy. Ik keek hem aan.

"Jij had ons gewaarschuwd voor gevaar." zei hij dan. Ik zuchtte.

"Mij geen probleem. Ik maak me wel onzichtbaar." zei ik dan.

"_Mantello dell'invisibilità di Dio._" Ik werd onzichtbaar, maar de fles rum die in mijn hand lag, bleek te zweven voor hun.

"Suge!" riep Luffy nogmaals languit. Ik grinnikte.

"Doe maar alsof ik er niet ben." zei ik en dronk van mijn rum."Maar, kan je dan mensen in die staat vermoorden?" vroeg Usopp dan, nieuwsgierig.

"Neen. Het zou mijn dekking verknoeien." zei ik kalm en stapte verder het dek op.

"Waarom ben je een assassijn geworden?" Nico Robin stond achter me. Had ze niet meer info dan genoeg over mij?

Ik draaide me om.

"Dat… Is een verhaal dat ik zelf niet weet, Robin. Waarom wil je dat allemaal over mij weten?" vroeg ik en keek haar aan.

"Dus het is dan waar…" zei ze. Ik fronste."Jij bent dus veel van je verleden kwijt." zei ze.

"Inderdaad. Als assassijn neem ik veel doelen op mij, zoals mensen vermoorden, ze afpersen en veel meer, maar mijn doel staat centraal. Ik neem niet om het welke job aan.." zei ik zachtjes.

"Goed! Ik heb meer dan genoeg gezegd!" zei ik en draaide me weg en keek naar de zee.

Robin zei niets meer en stapte weg.

Ik had er een hekel aan als mensen me dingen vroegen over mijn verleden, als ze zaken willen weten over mij. Ik laat niet makkelijk zaken los.

Ik balde mijn vuist en nam verveeld nog een slok van mijn rum toen ik me neerzette op grond.

"Ojou-sama!" Ik zag de blonde overal kijken met een plateau op zijn hand. Ik stopte mijn onzichtbaarheid en zette mijn fles rum neer.

"Zocht je mij?" vroeg ik kalm. De blonde zijn ogen waren gericht op mij en ik zag er hartjes in. Hij dartelde naar beneden en bood me een kopje thee en iets zoet aan.

Verrast van zijn actie keek ik hem aan.

"D- dankje.." zei ik zachtjes."Wacht, kom anders mee naar de keuken, daar kan je je neerzetten op een stoel." zei hij en leende mij zijn hand om recht te staan.

Ik nam mijn fles rum mee en volgde hem naar de keuken.

"Wat is je naam eigenlijk?" vroeg ik."Ah, hoe onbeleefd! Ik ben Sanji, ik ben de kok van deze crew." zei hij trots. Ik knikte.

"Wat is jouw echte naam?" vroeg Sanji dan aan mij. Volgens mij was mijn bijnaam niet goed genoeg.

"Ik vertel het je zometeen." zei ik kalm.

Als we in de keuken waren, zette ik me neer aan tafel en gaf Sanji me mijn kopje thee en de koekjes.

Ik nam een slokje van de warme thee.

"Bedankt Sanji, voor de thee en de koekjes." zei ik zachtjes en bloosde.

"Geen probleem! Oh ojou-sama, je bent zo schattig als je bloost!" zei hij en kronkelde van blijdschap.

Verlegen keek ik weg en glimlachte klein.

"Nu, over mijn naam.." zei ik om vlug van onderwerp te veranderen. Ik keek Sanji aan die zich neerzette.

"I- ik vertrouw je erop om het niet door te zeggen, o-okay?" Sanji knikte en zei nog hoe schattig ik was als ik verlegen was.

"Mou! Stop ermee…" mompelde ik, mijn hoofd was helemaal rood. Sanji glimlachte en lachte zachtjes.

"I-ik heb mijn naam nooit geweten." "Hoezo?"

"Sinds ik een jaar of drie geleden in Mock Town ben beland heb ik me niets meer kunnen herinneren van mijn verleden. Ik vroeg me zelfs soms af of ik wel een verleden had." zei ik kalm.

"Dus, je bijnaam Shiroi Akuma is eigenlijk 'jouw naam'." probeerde Sanji te begrijpen. Ik knikte.

"Ik haat die bijnaam, echt waar." zei ik zachtjes.

"Je doel is je verleden waarschijnlijk?" veronderstelde hij gemakkelijk. Ik knikte en nam een slokje van mijn thee.

"Ik denk wel dat iedereen je gaat willen helpen." zei hij, Sanji vertrouwde mij helemaal.

"Maar Sanji, ze vertrouwen me niet. Trouwens, ik moet het zelf uitzoeken." zei ik. Sanji schudde zijn hoofd en keek me aan, waarna hij mijn hand vast hield.

"Ik overtuig ze wel en zodra Luffy dit hoort, zal hij je mee willen helpen." zei Sanji.

Van buiten hoorde ik Luffy die Sanji riep. Sanji zuchtte en liet mijn hand los.

"Ik ga eens zien wat hij wilt." Sanji ging naar buiten en ik hoorde hem roepen.

Sanji was de eerste die me zo had behandeld. Zeer lief, aardig. Hij leek echt op een gentleman.

Hij bood me drank en voedsel aan, luisterde naar mij en stelde me op mijn gemak.

Ik voelde me echt op mijn gemak bij hem!

Sanji kwam terug en Luffy rende ook naar binnen.

"Oh! Shiro-chan! Wat doe jij hier, ik dacht dat je buiten was!" zei hij. Ik facepalmde.

"Ik was ook buiten, slimmerik." "Luffy, luister eventjes." zei Sanji.

Luffy zette zich naast mij met een grijns van hier tot in Tokyo.

"Ik wil ojou-sama helpen." zei Sanji en keek me aan. Luffy keek me aan.

"Met wat?" vroeg Luffy dan."Met haar verleden te zoeken, haar identiteit." zei Sanji.

Luffy keek me aan en wachtte op mijn verhaal.

"V-voordat ik dit verhaal vertel… Ik vertrouw erop dat het binnen deze vier muren blijft… O-okay?" vroeg ik onzeker. Voor het eerst was ik uit mijn comfortzone.

Luffy knikte.

"Reken maar op ons." zei hij.

* * *

_Het donderde en bliksemde. Het was al een hele poos zo bezig._

_Ik opende mijn ogen en trof mezelf op een baai van een eiland. Waar ben ik? Wat doe ik hier?_

"_Gaat het?" Ik keek een jongen aan, hij was een jaar of 8. Ik knikte en stond recht._

"_Waar ben ik?" "Mock Town." antwoordde hij._

"_Otouto! Kom hier, zij is gevaarlijk!" riep iemand. Het jongentje rende onwetend weg naar zijn grote broer die dan ook wegrende._

_Wie ben ik? Waarom ben ik zo 'gevaarlijk'?_

_Wat heb ik gedaan om die titel te krijgen?_

_Overal waar ik binnen wou gaan, hoorde ik mensen dingen roepen._

"_Vlucht! Wie weet gaat zij jou vermoorden!" "Die beruchte assassijn is hier! Maak dat je weg komt!"_

"_Of ze is hier voor je hoofd of voor je geld, ren!" _

_Ik begreep er helemaal niets meer van. Waarom zeggen ze zulke zaken?_

_Moet ik me misschien zo voordoen? … Maar dan nog, wie ben ik?!_

_Ik ging een pub binnen en al het volk binnen ging weg, behalve de barman. Hij bleef kalm en droogde zijn glazen af._

"_Wil je iets drinken?" vroeg hij dan. Ik keek hem aan en zette me aan de toog._

_Ik doorzocht mijn zakken en vond wat geld._

"_Het sterkste dat je hebt." Ik legde het geld op tafel en hij gaf me meteen een glas rum._

"_Je ziet er anders uit, assassijn." Assassijn?_

"_Zeg maar niets, ik begrijp het al. Drink je rum op en ga buiten het centrum van dit eiland. Bouw je eigen terug op en kom terug als je klaar bent." zei hij. Ik dronk mijn glas leeg en vertrok, zoals de barman vroeg._

_Ik verliet het centrum van het eiland en ging het bossig gebied in, waar ik me meteen een klein kampje maakte._

_Maanden lang had ik getrained en had ik mezelf opgeleid tot een goede assassijn._

_Met mijn begaafde krachten en mijn wapens kon niemand me iets doen. Al mijn zwakke punten waren in sterke punten gekeerd._

_In een anderhalve jaar of meer was ik klaar en ging ik naar de pub waar die barman was._

"_Ben je klaar?" vroeg hij, nadat al het volk wegrende uit de pub._

"_Ja." antwoordde ik zelfverzekerd. De barman knikte en wees met zijn duim naar de deur, naast de toog._

"_Er wacht iemand op jou daar." zei hij. Ik knikte, stond op en wandelde naar de deur._

_Ik opende ze en ging de kamer binnen._

"_Shiroi Akuma. Zet je neer." zei hij. Een man in de schaduwen wees naar de stoel waar ik kon zitten._

"_Ik sta liever recht." wees ik zijn voorstel af."Ook goed. Hier is je job." zei hij en schoof een foto mijn richting op. Ik nam de foto vast en merkte op dat het eentje van de Marines was._

"_Moet ie dood?" vroeg ik._

"_Neen. Vermoord zijn familie, hij moet me bakken geld en we hebben hem zijn laatste waarschuwing gegeven." zei hij. Ik knikte._

"_Waar woont zijn familie?" vroeg ik. De man lachte._

"_Hier, in Mock Town." Waarom zou de familie van een Marine hier in Mock Town wonen?_

_Nog een foto werd mijn richting opgeschoven, het was een foto van een vrouw met drie kinderen. Ik herkende twee kinderen ervan._

_De jongste van nu 9 jaar en zijn oudere broer._

"_Vermoord ze en je krijgt van mij 30 miljoen ja, voordat je vertrekt." zei hij._

_Ik ging bijna vertrekken met de foto in mijn handen._

"_In dat huis hebben ze een Den Den Mushi, contacteer Takahashi-san." Ik knikte en vertrok._

_Dit was mijn eerste job dat ik kreeg. Het voelde slecht aan, maar tegelijk ook geweldig._

_Zenuwen gierden door mijn lichaam, maar vanbuiten zag ik er perfect koel uit._

_Ik borg de foto op en zag het jongentje van 9 jaar, die mij vorig jaar mij had gevonden aan de baai._

_Ik had hem gevolgd tot in bijna alle winkels en als laatste eindigden we bij hem thuis, alleen had hij niet door dat ik hem volgde._

_Vanuit de schaduwen bestudeerde ik het huis en nam ik mijn dolk in mijn hand._

"_Mantello dell'invisibilità di Dio." zei ik en was helemaal onzichtbaar geworden. Met mijn dolk in mijn hand wandelde ik richting het huis en kroop ik door een raam._

_Tijdens mijn training had ik vaak ingebroken en geld gestolen. Ik was eerst een dief, maar door in te breken en te stelen heb ik tactieken geleerd en heb ik mijn passen en mijn strategieën moeten aanpassen._

_Ik zag de vrouw en het jongentje van 9 jaar._

"_Mama, hier zijn de groenten! Waar zijn onii-san en onee-san?" vroeg hij._

"_Ze zijn boven. Stoor hen niet teveel, ze zijn aan het studeren!" zei ze trots. Het jongentje knikte en rende naar boven. Ik zette mijn voeten zachtjes op grond en keek rondom mij voor de Den Den Mushi._

_Ik trof ze in de keuken, waar de vrouw stond en ging dan naar boven._

_Kinderen vermoorden is geen makkelijke job. Maar wij, assassijnen, moeten onze emotie verbergen._

_Ik volgde het jongentje die de kamer van zijn zus was binnengelopen._

"_Shin, ga weg, ik probeer te studeren, ja?" Het jongentje van 9, Shin, knikte en droop af, waarna hij de deur sloot._

_Ik stopte mijn onzichtbaarheid cloak en hield mijn dolk stevig vast. Ik was niet bang om gehoord te worden, sinds het kort ging duren._

"_Shin, ben je nog niet weg?" Juist wanneer ze zich wou omdraaien, hield ik haar vast en sneed ik haar keel door. Juist voordat ze wou gillen._

_Ik zag ze snakken naar adem, haar armen zwaaiden alle richtingen op en haar boeken lagen onder het bloed. Na een tijdje zakte haar hoofd en haar romp viel tegen haar bureau._

"_Mantello dell'invisibilità di Dio." zei ik zachtjes en ik verliet haar kamer en ging naar de oudere broer._

_Shin had juist de kamer verlaten en ging dan zijn kamer in._

_Zachtjes opende ik de kamer en ik stopte de onzichtbaarheid. Ik sloot de deur achter mij en de oudere broer draaide zich om._

"_Jij!" zei hij geschrokken."Tiro Universale." Ik trok hem naar mij toe en de dolk doorboorde zijn buik. Ik draaide de mes 90° graden en sneed naar boven._

"_En voor geval dat je nog gaat schreeuwen," Ik sneed zijn keel door voordat hij nog iets kon zeggen. Ik legde zijn lichaam neer zodat ik niemands aandacht trok en verliet dan zijn kamer._

_Shin was volgende en ik moest me inhouden._

_Ik opende de deur en ging binnen._

"_Oh! Je leeft nog!" zei hij toen hij me zag. Ik kan dit niet doen…_

"_Yep." antwoordde ik kalm. De pistool is te luidruchtig, maar het is een snelle dood._

"_Ik vraag me nog steeds af waarom dat mijn broer—" Ik had hem meteen in zijn hoofd geschoten._

_De schot weergalmde en ik zuchtte opgelucht._

_Het raam was open en ik hoorde de moeder van beneden roepen dat het kalmer moest._

_Is ze zo dom?_

_Ik ging de kamer uit en laadde mijn pistool. Geluidloos ging ik de trappen af en zag ze in de keuken groenten snijden, haar avondmaal voorbereiden._

"_Kinderen zijn toch zo luidruchtig." zuchtte ze. Ik stapte de keuken in en nam de Den Den Mushi._

"_Ja, dat vind ik ook." zei ik en keek naar de Den Den Mushi. De vrouw draaide zich geschrokken om._

"_Wie ben jij?! Wat doe jij hier?!" riep ze._

"_Ik stel de vragen wel. Bel je man." zei ik en klopte de Den Den Mushi neer op de tafel. Ze wees met haar keukenmes naar mij, ze probeerde me te bedreigen._

_Ik grinnikte._

"_Hoe schattig." Ik sloeg hard tegen haar hand en de mes viel op grond. Vlug sjotte ik de mes weg en de gleed de andere kant op, tegen de kast._

_Ik nam mijn pistool en bedreigde haar ermee._

"_Bel Takahashi-san." beval ik. Ze bewoog niet en ik duwde de Den Den Mushi in haar handen._

"_Bel hem!" riep ik. Ze gaf een gil van geschrokkenheid en belde hem dan._

"_Ah, Hitomi-san!" _

"_Ta- Takahashi-san.." jammerde ze."Geef hier." zei ik en ruw nam ik de Den Den Mushi uit haar handen._

"_Wat gebeurd er?! Wat is er aan de hand, Hitomi?!" _

"_Takahashi… Hoeveel waarschuwingen moeten wij je nog geven?" vroeg ik dan._

"_Waarschuwingen? Wie ben jij?! Blijf van mijn familie af!" riep hij._

_Ik lachte duivels, greep de vrouw bij haar haren en trok ze naar mij toe._

"_Ik ben je nachtmerrie, Takahashi. Je kinderen zijn al dood," De vrouw begon te huilen en riep de naam van haar drie kinderen._

"_en je vrouw is volgende." zei ik kalm."Neen! Neen! Doe dit niet! Ik geef je wat dat je wilt, maar laat haar leven!" riep hij. Ik lachte luid._

"_Het is te laat! Je moest je geld maar afgeven wanneer dat je het kon! En het liefst zo snel mogelijk, maar dat is al te laat!" zei ik._

"_Alsjeblieft," smeekte hij."laat haar leven!" Mijn dolk had ik in mijn linkerhand en het lemmet drukte ik dreigend tegen haar keel._

"_Hitomi-chan," zei ik poeslief."zeg maar je laatste woorden tegen je man." Ik duwde de Den Den Mushi in haar handen en hield met mijn rechterhand haar kin vast._

"_Takahashi, anata… Ik hou van je, vergeet dat nooit!" huilde ze._

"_Aaahw! Zo mooi!" zei ik, nep vertederd._

"_Zeg maar vaarwel!" riep ik en sneed haar keel door."Hitomi?! Hitomi?! Hitomi!" riep hij._

"_Ik ga je vinden en je vermoorden met mijn eigen handen!" riep hij._

"_Probeer me maar eerst te zoeken, Takahashi-san." zei ik en legde af. Ik kuiste het lemmet af aan een handdoek en verliet het huis nadat ik mijn onzichtbaarheid techniek had gedaan._

"_Hier is je geld. Ik roep je wel op wanneer ik nog een job voor jou heb." zei hij en gaf me 30 miljoen belli voor de moorden die ik had gepleegd._

"_Blijf niet te lang meer op deze eiland, Shiroi Akuma."_


	3. Veni Vidi Vici III

**Hier is ze: de derde hoofdstuk!**

**Haar eerste job heb je dan meteen erbij gelezen, normaal ging ik het er niet bijzetten... Noem het maar een bonus!**

**One Piece en zijn personages zijn niet van mij, behalve mijn OC!**

**Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

Veni Vidi Vici III: Good ol' rum and the side effects!  


We waren naar de andere kant van het eiland aan het varen.

Luffy, Sanji en ik zaten nog steeds in de keuken en opmerkelijk genoeg had nog niemand ons gestoord. Hadden ze door dat ik daar zat?

Ik zuchtte en keek weg.

"Wat moeten jullie nog weten?" vroeg ik zachtjes. Ik haatte het echt als ik dingen blootlegde voor andere mensen. NEEN, ik bedoelde niet mijn lichaam, perverten! Ik bedoelde mijn geheimen, mijn problemen en zo.

"Dus je zoekt naar je verleden, wie je echt bent?" vroeg Luffy dan. Ik knikte.

"Mijn naam is onbekend en van waar ik kom nog minder." zei ik. Dit was de eerste keer dat ik Luffy zo serieus had gezien.

"Een verleden is moeilijk te zoeken, maar ik zou alle zeeën en oceanen varen om ze voor jou te zoeken!" zei Sanji romantisch. Ik bloosde.

"Stop ermee Sanji, het begint vervelend te worden.." mompelde ik."Yosh!" riep Luffy en stond abrupt op.

"Jij blijft bij ons, ik noem je vanaf nu een lid van de Straw Hats!" riep Luffy.

"WAT?!" De deur ging plat en ik zag Zoro, Nami, Usopp en het rendiertje. Robin sprong over de vier en stapte naar Luffy.

"Is dit wel een goed idee, Luffy? Ze is een assassijn, ze kan ons vermoorden." zei Robin."Ik zou dat dan al lang hebben gedaan." zei ik en nam mijn dolk in mijn hand en met het puntje van de dolk beon ik tussen mijn tanden te gaan.

"GEBRUIK HET NIET ALS EEN TANDENSTOKER!" riep Usopp. Ik stopte en keek hem aan.

"Wat? Als jullie geen tandenstokers kopen, maak ik gebruik van mijn dolk." zei ik en sneed me door Usopp in mijn arm.

"Zie?" riepen Usopp en ik tegelijkertijd tegen elkaar."Door jou heb ik me gesneden!" "Gebruik gewoon tandenstokers!"

Luffy lachte zich een breuk en ik keek naar de schram die aan het bloeden was.

"Dokter! Dokter!" riep het rendiertje."JIJ BENT DAT, CHOPPER!" riepen ze.

Ik lachte en gebruikte mijn begaafde krachten.

"_Guarigione talento di_ _Dio._" zei ik. Licht scheen uit mijn wonde en je zag de schram zo verdwijnen.

"Wat ben jij?" vroeg Robin nieuwsgierig, ze was enorm verrast van mijn krachten. Ik keek haar aan en zag nog veel paar nieuwsgierige ogen mij aankijken met dezelfde verraste blik.

"Volgens mij ben ik gewoon God's gevallen Engel." zei ik en keek weg.

"Een engel? Een assassijn ja!" riep Usopp."Daarom ook Gevallen Engel. Engelen die tegen God's wil en wet tegengaan, verliezen hun vleugels en leven hier met de mensen. Volgens mij ben ik zo iemand." zei ik.

Nami geloofde daar niks van en trok me recht van mijn stoel. Ik was niet voorbereid voor deze aanval en al helemaal niet toen ze mij uitkleedde?!

"Kya~~!" gilde ik en blozend bedekte ik mijn borsten. Ik viel neer op grond, op mijn knieën en voelde mijn wangen branden van de schaamte.

"Ze heeft daar twee grote littekens.." zei Nami verrast. Ik voelde een vinger zacht over mijn litteken glijden en ik kreeg kippenvel.

"M- mag ik me terug aankleden?" vroeg ik zachtjes."Ga je gang." zei Robin. Vlug kleedde ik me aan en trok ik mijn blazer terug aan.

De jongens keken mij met grote ogen aan.

"Kijk mij niet zo aan!" riep ik beschaamd. Ik griste mijn fles rum van tafel en rende de keuken uit.

Ik hijgde en nam een grote slok van mijn rum. Ze was al ver op, mijn fles rum.

"Stom kalf! De volgende keer dat ze zo'n stunt uithaald, dan kielhaal ik haar met plezier!" gromde ik. Ik herinnerde me dat Sanji een grootse bloedneus had, Zoro en Usopp keken maar blozend en Luffy had geen idee van wat er gebeurde. Zelf Chopper gilde er zelfs van.

Ik nam nog een slok van mijn rum en leunde dan met mijn voorarmen op het bareel, met de fles rum in mijn handen.

Waarom wouden zij mij helpen? Ik snap hen niet.

Ik ben een assassijn.

God's Gevallen Engel.

"Shiroi Akuma." Ik gromde. Ik _haat_ die bijnaam. Ik draaide me om en zag Zoro.

"Wat moet je, Roronoa?" vroeg ik."Ik vertrouw je niet," begon hij. Ik snoof en grijnsde.

"Vertel me iets dat ik nog niet weet, Zwaardvechter." Zoro gromde en ik zag zijn handen gevaarlijk dichtbij zijn zwaarden.

"Raak je zwaarden niet aan, ik ben sneller dan jou." zei ik kalm en keek hem met mijn roze doordringende ogen aan. Ik zag zijn handen nog steeds op dezelfde plek en ik plaatste mijn hand achter mijn rug.

"Dus, wat denk je?" vroeg ik nadat ik een slok nam van mijn fles rum. Zoro keek me aan, met één wenkbrauw opgeheven.

"Wat? Als jij je hand laat zakken, laat ik de mijne ook zakken." stelde ik hem het compromis voor.

"Doe niet zo dom! Ik weet dat jij dat niet gaat doen!" siste hij."Oh, ik heb mijn eer hoor. Als ik iets zeg doe ik het meestal ook." zei ik.

"Dus, dat van Nami en kielhalen ga je doen?" vroeg hij."Als ze nog zo'n stunt uithaalt, dan wel ja." Zoro bloosde eventjes en schudde dan de gedachte weg. Hij focuste zijn aandacht op mij. Vooraleer hij zijn zwaard had getrokken, richtte ik mijn pistool al op hem.

"Je bent veel te laat. Tegen dan had ik je al lang kunnen neerschieten, Bounty Hunter." zei ik.

Hij keek me met grote ogen aan en ik borg mijn pistool op.

"Ik ben te neig uit mijn comfortzone om je neer te schieten. Naast die feit begin ik mooi dronken te worden." zei ik en grijnsde.

"Dat is gewoon een groot excuus om te zeggen dat je eigenlijk dronken bent. Hier met die fles!" zei Zoro en deinsde naar voor om mijn fles af te pakken. Vlotjes ontweek ik hem en nam ik nog een slok van mijn rum.

"Ze is bijna op, waarom ze afgeven?" vroeg ik en veegde met mijn hand mijn mond af. In een vlotte beweging ontweek ik Zoro's volgende poging om mijn fles te stelen en tegelijk ontknoopte ik mijn blazer en liet ik ze vallen op grond.

"Het is hier wel warm, vind je niet?" vroeg ik en mijn gezicht begon rood te worden."Kleed je terug aan!" siste Zoro blozend.

"We zijn er!" riep Luffy die buiten kwam met Nami en de rest. Alle ogen vielen op ons.

"Mijn fles rum... Koop je eigen fles!" riep ik dronken uit en omhelsde mijn fles rum.

Hoe graag ik alcohol dronk, ik kon er niet goed tegen en de barman had er een hekel aan als ik hem een fles rum vroeg.

Ik zakte neer op grond en dronk alles leeg.

"T'is op!" riep ik trots en zette de fles rum neer met een harde klap op het dek. Zoro facepalmde.

"Wat doen we met haar?" vroeg Zoro."Laat haar slapen." zei Chopper. Ik grijnsde breed en kneep in Zoro's wang toen hij mij naderde. Hij sloeg mijn hand brutaal weg en daardoor gaf ik hem een boks.

"Je slaagt geen vrouwen, teme." zei ik verontwaardigd."KNIJP DAN OOK NIET IN MIJN WANG!" riep hij geërgerd. Ik giechelde en werd opgeheven door Zoro.

"Ik ga ze in een bed steken, ik ga haar hier niet laten slapen." "Bad? Gaan we tesamen in bad?" vroeg ik en riep daarna een vreugdige kreet uit.

"Neen, idioot! Je gaat slapen in een bed!" "Met jou!" grinnikte ik dronken. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn hals (Zoro had haar in bruidshouding vast) en kon hem dan van dichterbij bezien.

"Dan kunnen wij..." Zoro keek me vanuit zijn ooghoeken aan."Leuke.." fluisterde ik."Dingen doen..." fluisterde ik terug na een pauze.

"Nuh-uh! Geen sprake van! Ik vertrouw je niet!" riep hij boos. Zoro ging Nami en Robin's kamer in en legde me in een bed.

"Gedraag je en slaap." beval hij."Neen." sprak ik tegen en zette me recht. Zoro keek me geërgerd aan.

"Doe het!"

"Neen."

"Waarom niet?" vroeg hij, hij stond op zijn limiet van een uitbarsting.

"Ik ben opgewonden."

"Jij bent-WHAT?!" riep hij. Ik knikte.

"Ik kan niet slapen als ik opgewonden ben." zei ik en grijnsde. Zoro plaatste zijn wijs- en middelvinger op de brug van zijn neus. Ik zag zijn gezicht een beetje opklaren en hij begon te grijnzen.

"Moet ik anders eens zien of het echt is?" vroeg hij. Mijn ogen werden groot, maar ik giechelde.

"Je zou niet eens durven, teme!" schold ik. Zoro kroop op het bed en pinde me vast. Ik lag onder hem en hij had beide mijn polsen vast.

Ik beet op mijn lip en bloosde zoals een gek toen hij mijn buik zacht streelde.

Zijn hand ging vrijwillig onder mijn short en zo onder mijn onderbroek. Ik drukte mijn benen al bijeen en voelde zijn vingers over mijn vagina glijden.

"Iya~~" kreunde ik zachtjes en beheerst. Zoro keek me geschrokken aan en haalde zijn vingers weg.

Mijn ademhaling vertraagde wat en mijn hart stopte met zo wild te kloppen.

"Je bent serieus." zei hij dan. Ik knikte zachtjes.

"Zoro... Onegai!" smeekte ik en keek hem aan.

* * *

Ik kon haar niets aan doen.

Ten eerste ging ik Sanji dan op mijn dak krijgen en ten tweede; IK VERTROUW HAAR NIET!

"Zoro... Onegai!" smeekte ze en keek me aan. Haar wangen waren rood en ik zag door haar tube top dat haar tepels stijf waren.

Oftewel slaag ik haar KO, oftewel ga ik haar verlossen van haar opgewondenheid.

Mijn keuze was snel gemaakt, KO slaan word-

Ik beet op mijn lip toen ik haar hand tegen mijn broek voelde, ze wreef zachtjes maar verdomme, het was effectief!

Een bobbel groeide en KO slaan was geen optie meer. Ik kreeg een boner, door haar! DOOR HAAR!

O- okay, ze was wel verdomd sexy.

Je weet, het droom meisje. Dikke borsten, slank figuur maar toch met mooie rondingen, stevige billen en knap snoetje.

Ik liet me gaan. Ik kon niet meer. Ik deinsde naar voor en drukte mijn lippen op de hare.

Ons tongen gleden over elkaar en proefde de smaak van alcohol; haar rum.

Vlug ritste ik mijn broek open en trok ik haar short en onderbroek weg. Ik liet mijn broek zakken-Ik ben niet één van de geduldigste mannen op dat gebied, moet ik toegeven- en nam mijn penis uit mijn boxer, die al hevig gegroeid was door gewoon haar aanrakingen.

Ik wreef met mijn penis over haar ingang en dit gevoel bedwelmde me enorm. Ze was zo nat, maar het voelde zo goed.

Hoe kon ik in helsnaam seks hebben met een meisje dat ik pas vandaag heb ontmoet?! Ah, who cares.

Ik liet mijn hele lengte in haar gaan en plaatste meteen mijn hand op haar mond, toen haar ogen groter werden en ze begon te kreunen.

"Ssshht!" siste ik en haalde mijn hand weg. Ze plaatste haar eigen hand voor haar mond en ik begon zelf zachtjes te stoten.

Dit was voor mij een _utopie_. Nog nooit in mijn leven heb ik mezelf zo gevoeld en man, this is heaven!

"Zoro~!" kreunde ze zachtjes. Ik deinsde vooruit en kuste haar innig, terwijl ik stoten bleef geven.

"Trek weg voor dat je klaarkomt.." kreunde ze. Ik knikte en hijgde al.

Ik voelde mijn hoogtepunt al aankomen en trok me vlug weg. Ze keek me aan met een blik dat ik wel genoeg kende 'nu al?'. Ik grijnsde en trok mezelf nog af en kwam dan op haar buik en borsten klaar.

"Hier, je dosis voor vandaag.." zei ik zachtjes. We hijgden beide en ik kleedde me dan aan.

"Zoro! Hoelang blijf je nog bij haar!" riep Nami."Ik hou haar in de gaten. Ik vertrouw haar niet, Nami!" siste ik, gemeend. Wel, het moest gemeend klinken. Shiro kuiste mijn sperma af en likte het zelfs af toen het op haar handen viel.

Man. Wat doet zij toch?!

"Kleed je aan en ga slapen." siste ik. Ze kleedde zich aan en kroop in bed.

Als Nami of Robin weet dat ik hier heb gevreëen met Shiro... Dan ben ik dood.

* * *

**Woop, woop! Eerste seksscène van dit verhaal!**

**Ja ik weet het, zo snel! Het moest, anders ging mijn idee niet gaan zoals ik het had gepland.**

**I know you perverts like it, don't deny it, haha! :p**

**Nog veel leesplezier!**

**Over & Out!**


	4. Veni Vidi Vici IV

**Het schrijven gaat vlotjes, woop!**

**Hm. Wat gaat er nog gebeuren als ze bij Montblanc Cricket komen? Lees snel verder! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: One Piece is niet van mij, alleen Shiro is van mij!**

* * *

Veni Vidi Vici IV: Montblanc Cricket and the City of Gold.

Ik opende mijn ogen en trof me in de kamer van Nami en Robin.

"Wat...?" Ik kreunde toen ik de hoofdpijn voelde."Ah, je bent uiteindelijk wakker." Ik zag Zoro en bloosde meteen.

Mijn geheugen is misschien niet optimaal, maar wat wij gedaan hebben voordat ik in slaap viel... Dat herinnerde ik me goed.

"J-ja.." mompelde ik en ging meteen uit bed.

"We zijn er geraakt. Luffy en de rest hebben besloten om eens te zien wat er is op dat eiland. Nu dat je wakker bent, kunnen we ook gaan kijken." zei hij en stond recht. Hij strekte zich uit en kreunde er kort bij.

"Kom, we gaan." zei hij en ik trok vlug mijn blazer aan, die ergens op grond lag en nam mijn wapens mee.

Ik volgde Zoro naar buiten en beiden verlieten we het schip.

De crew had al kennisgemaakt met Montblanc Cricket en hadden veel plezier en luisterden naar zijn verhalen.

"Ah! Zoro, Shiro! Kom erbij!" riep Luffy enthousiast.

"Oh! Shi-chan!" zei Montblanc. Hij was al dronken, maar hij herkende me nog.

"Ossan! Hoe gaat het met je?" vroeg ik en sloeg tegen zijn arm. Hij lachte.

"Goed, en jij, kleintje? Lang geleden, niet waar?" Ik lachte en knikte.

"Met mij is alles okay, en noem me niet klein, teme!" zei ik. Montblanc gaf me een fles whisky die ik met plezier accepteerde.

"Neen, niet nog meer alcohol! Je hebt al een kater!" zei Zoro."Een kater gaat weg door alcohol te drinken."

"NEEN, DOOR EEN PIJNSTILLER TE NEMEN, BAKA!" riep hij. Ik grinnikte en nam een slok van de whisky.

"Jij kon ook nooit goed tegen alcohol." zei Montblanc."Ja weet ik. Maar, ik kan er met de tijd beter en beter tegen! Met mijn fles rum was ik dronken toen de fles 3/4 leeg was!" zei ik trots.

"Ah je bent verbeterd!" zei Montblanc en grijnsde. Ik knikte en nam nog een slok. Mijn fles werd erna afgepakt door Zoro.

"Genoeg alcohol voor jou dan." zei hij. Ik zuchtte. Zoro zette de fles neer.

"_Tiro Universale._" De fles vloog naar mij toe en ik dronk van mijn whisky.

"Serieus?"

"Whoa! Suge!" riep Luffy languit.

Ik grijnsde en keek Luffy aan.

"Gaaf, huh?" "Zeer!" riep hij. Ik grinnikte en nam nog een slok van mijn whisky.

* * *

**Derde persoon's pov.**

Het was al laat. De crew en Montblanc Cricket hadden gefeest, verhalen verteld en hun meningen geuit.

Shiro was al aan het slapen door de whisky en Zoro hield haar dan maar in het oog.

"Oh juist!" riep Montblanc. Zijn wangen waren rood door de alcohol, maar hij was nog goed bij bewustzijn.

"Jullie moeten een South Bird vangen als jullie naar de Knock-Up stream willen gaan!" "KON JE DAT ONS NIET EERDER ZEGGEN?!" riepen ze uit.

Montblanc liet ze hun gang gaan toen hij zei dat ze de South Bird in het bos konden vinden.

"Zorg dat ze niet ontsnapt." zei Zoro voordat hij vertrok.

"Maak je geen zorgen. Ze ontsnapt niet zo snel aan ons." lachte Montblanc.

Shiro's ogen gingen open en ze keek rondom zich.

"Waar zijn de anderen?" "Een South Bird gaan zoeken voor de Knock-Up stream te volgen." antwoordde Masira, één van Montblanc zijn vrienden.

Ze zette zich recht en Montblanc keek haar aan.

"Je weet steeds nog niets, huh?" Ze schudde haar hoofd langzaam."Ik zoek, maar vind niets, Montblanc." zei ze zachtjes.

"Alles wat je kwijt bent, vind je ooit wel terug. Geloof me maar." zei hij en glimlachte vriendelijk.

Heel wat lawaai kwam van buiten en de drie gingen naar buiten.

"Blijf hier!" beval hij haar. Ze beet op haar lip en checkte al haar wapens. _Niemand, maar dan ook niemand valt hen aan!_

Shiro stond op en rende naar buiten.

"Oy kono yarou! Rot op voordat ik je gat zwart schiet!" riep ze vulgair."Shiro!" riep Montblanc boos. Shiro negeerde hem en schoot in een fractie van een seconde al een paar van Bellamy's mannen neer.

"Ah.. Niet alleen nemen we goud mee, maar ook een premie van 120 belli!" lachte hij. Eén van Bellamy's mannen, waarschijnlijk zijn first mate, vocht met haar terwijl Bellamy en zijn mannen zich bezig hielden met Montblanc, Masira en Shoujou.

Ze vocht terug en liet zich niet doen.

"_Tiro Universale!_" Shiro trok hem naar zich toe en met de hilt van haar dolk sloeg ze op zijn hoofd."Niemand ontsnapt aan God's krachten!" riep Shiro boos. De zwaardvechter rende naar haar toe en wou haar een boks geven. Ze ontweek ze vlot, maar met zijn zwaard sneed hij in Shiro's buik.

Shiro kreunde luid en viel op haar knieën."_Guarigione talento di_ Dio." zei ze. Licht scheen uit haar buik en heelde zo haar wonde.

_"Spinta_ _dell'Onnipotente_!" riep ze en de zwaardvechter vloog naar achter, tegen al zijn mede crewmaten.

"Wat voor kracht is dat?!" riep de zwaardvechter. Hij was helemaal in de war.

Montblanc Cricket stond nog overeind en beantwoordde zijn vraag.

"Haar kracht? _Kami Kami no Mi._" zei hij.

* * *

Iets voelde niet goed. Ik hoorde geroep en gelach al van ver.

"Robin," begon ik. Ze keek me aan en vreesde ook hetzelfde."ik denk dat er iets is gebeurd."

Ze knikte en we wandelden verder.

"Ik vrees dat er een aanval is gepleegd. Ik hoor Shiro-san's aanval tot hier." Ik beet op mijn lip en hoopte eigenlijk erop dat ze nog leefde.

"Kom Zoro, laten we eerst die Southbird zoeken."

Onze zoektocht was hectisch en druk. Geen één van ons kon die vogel vangen en we moesten rennen sinds de jungle ons aanviel! We renden de jungle uit, troffen Sanji, Usopp, Luffy en Nami aan.

"Daar! Daar is ie!" riep Usopp. Robin zag ze en met haar Hana-Hana no Mi ving ze de Southbird.

"Ik zei je het toch? Als ik die vogel zie, kan ik ze vangen." zei ze en grinnikte.

We wandelden naar Montblanc's huis en zagen Masira, Shoujou en Montblanc op grond. Shiro integendeel stond nog recht. In de verte zagen we een boot wegvaren.

Een luide, pijnlijke kreun verliet Shiro's mond en ze zakte zo op haar knieën terwijl er veel bloed uit haar mond en buik kwam.

"Shiro!" riep ik.

* * *

Ik opende mijn ogen en voelde hoe mijn buik pijn deed en mijn kaken deden zoveel pijn.

"Wat.. Waar ben ik?" Ik zette me recht, maar Chopper drukte me zachtjes neer."Je zou niet moeten bewegen. De wonde aan je buik kan elk moment nog opengaan." zei hij. Ik bekeek mijn buik en zag dat ik maar gewoon strips op mijn buik had en geen draadjes.

Heeft Chopper me niet geopereerd? Noch dichtgenaaid?

"Is dat niet gevaarlijk?" vroeg ik."Ik weet dat jij jezelf kan helen. Als het vandaag niet lukt, dan sluit ik je wonde." zei hij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Sluit mijn wonde maar. Ik heb de kracht niet meer om mijn begaafde krachten te gebruiken." zei ik zachtjes.

Chopper knikte en bereidde alles voor om de operatie te doen.

"Maak je geen druk om mij, ik kan tegen de pijn." Chopper knikte en begon meteen met mijn buik te dichten. Ik kreunde eerst luid, maar hield me dan mooi sterk en beet op mijn tanden.

Zoro kwam binnen om te zien hoe het met de anderen ging.

"Zoro! Ik ben bezig met een operatie! Of je helpt, of je vertrekt!" riep Chopper boos. Zoro zuchtte en verliet het huis dan maar, zonder tegen te spreken.

Na een tijdje had Chopper gedaan en deed hij nog verband rond mijn buik.

"Beweeg niet te veel en geen bruuske bewegingen! Ik wil het niet opnieuw dicht doen." zei hij. Ik knikte en ging naar buiten.

"Bedankt doc," zei ik en keek hem aan, over mijn schouder."bedankt voor mijn leven te redden." Ik glimlachte lief.

"Kono yarou! Denk niet dat dit mij blij maakt! Aho!" schold hij me uit, maar deed een kleine vreugdedansje, waar om ik moest grinniken.

"Ah, Shiro-chan, je bent terug!" zei Sanji blij."Yep! Ik ben wel nu niet veel waard... Waar is Luffy?" vroeg ik.

"Hij is Bellamy gaan verslaan." zuchtte Zoro."Ik hoop dat hij maar op tijd is! Anders vertrekken we zonder hem!" zei Nami nog. Ze keek naar mij en ik kon haar zin al aanvullen._ En het liefst ook zonder jou._

Ik zuchtte en zette me neer.

"Wat is er nu gebeurd?" vroeg Robin."Bellamy zijn crew die ons aanviel. Hij heeft het goud meegenomen... Ik heb alles gedaan om hen te verdedigen. Ik heb gefaald.." Ik beet op mijn lip.

"Een assassijn dat faalt? En dat nog in een job dat ze niet eens moet doen! Ha!" lachte Nami sarcastisch. Ik keek haar vies aan.

"Zonder dat je het beseft zal je zonder zuurstof zitten, meisje. Tart het lot nu maar niet." zei ik.

Ze gromde en ging weg.

Ik stond op, ging Montblanc's huis in en zocht naar de fles whisky. Eenmaal gevonden, keerde ik terug naar Robin en de anderen en zette me neer.

"Nog alcohol?!" riep Zoro."Nu heb ik er echt nood aan.." mompelde ik en nam een grote slok van de whisky.

* * *

**Hopsaaaa! De vierde hoofdstuk is uit en het gaat werkelijk vlotjes! ^^  
**

**Nog veel leesplezier ;3**

**Over and OUT! ^_^**


	5. Veni Vidi Vici V

**Ik probeer om zo snel mogelijk een nieuw hoofdstuk te plaatsen, maar het gaat traag! Ik heb schoolwerk, mijn voet doet enorm veel pijn en ik probeer, ik doe werkelijk mijn best om een nieuw hoofdstukje te posten!  
**

**One Piece is niet van mij, alleen mijn OC Shiroi Akuma! Mijn verhaal is ook van mij en hou het ook liever zo!**

**Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

Veni Vidi Vici V: The Knock-Up Stream!

Ik plaatste de fles whisky neer en zuchtte.

Luffy was gaan vechten met Bellamy. Ik hoopte echt dat hij heel ging terug komen en dat we zo snel mogelijk de Knock Up Stream konden gebruiken om naar het eiland in de hemel te gaan.

Ik voelde de kippenvel op mijn armen. Ik had zin in een avontuur! Neen, ik wou geen mensen vermoorden... Okay misschien toch wel, maar ik had zin om wat nieuws te verkennen!

Met een glimlach keek ik naar de fles whisky die ik vasthad in mijn handen. Mijn ellebogen leunden op mijn benen die gespreid waren, ik zat netzoals een man, met mijn fles whisky tussen mijn benen.

"Is er iets? Je glimlacht zo eng." merkte Usopp. Ik keek hem aan.

"Ik heb zin in een avontuur, Usopp." zei ik en glimlachte oprecht."Hoelang geleden is dat je op avontuur bent geweest?" vroeg Usopp dan nieuwsgierig.

Ik grinnikte en keek naar de donkere hemel.

"Het voelt lang geleden, maar het is maar een jaar of twee terug." zei ik kalm. Chopper keek me aan met blinkende ogen.

"Vertel ons één van je avonturen, Shiro-chan!" riepen de twee enthousiast. Ik grijnsde.

"Ik ga je mijn eerste avontuur vertellen-" "Dus een assassijn die een piraat was." Ik keek Nami aan.

"Ik ben nog steeds een piraat, Nami. Ik ben gewoon de assassijnen van de piraten." zei ik en negeerde haar dan.

Ik keerde naar de twee en boog voorover nadat ik een slok whisky had genomen.

"Het was donker. Ik gokte ongeveer 4 uur s' ochtends." begon ik en vertelde mijn avontuur met mijn voormalige crew.

* * *

_Er was heel veel lawaai te horen van buiten. Ik stond op en verliet mijn kamer, ik was de enige dame hier in deze crew. Mijn crew vond me enig en uniek, sinds ik een assassijn ben en ik de simpele geest van een man heb. _

_"Capt'n," zei ik, luid genoeg. Niemand antwoordde en ik hoorde van de andere bemanningsleden ook geen enkel antwoord. Normaal als je iets riep, antwoordde de First Mate of iemand anders waardat de kapitein was._

_Fronsend keek ik overal rondom mij en begon ik mijn ronde te doen. Het was verdacht, wat er nu gebeurde. De kapitein is normaal altijd wakker of makkelijk wakker te krijgen. Ik opende al de deuren die ik vinden kon en riep de kapitein. Steeds kreeg ik geen antwoord en ik vroeg me maar echt af waar dat hij zou uithangen en niet alleen de kapitein: de rest van de bemanning was speurloos!_

_"Is dit een zieke grap?! Het is niet grappig!" riep ik luid._

_Een grote explosie ontstond mijlen verder en ik rende naar het bareel en keek naar de zware explosie. Ik herkende die geur... Die stoffen... Mijn crew! Ze waren vertrokken zonder mij op schattenjacht.  
_

_"Eindelijk," Ik keek naar beneden en zag één van de leden."je hebt het door! Ik stond uren op je te wachten! Kom erin, dan kunnen we meevieren!" riep hij enthousiast. Ik sprong over het onbemande boot en vaarde samen met mijn kameraad naar waar de explosie was._

_Eenmaal daar zag ik twee schepen. Beide piratenschepen._

_"Zijn ze helemaal getikt?!" riep ik geschrokken uit. Mijn crewmaatje naast mij lachte._

_"Wen hier maar aan, wij doen dit regelmatig! Niemand krijgt ons op de bodem van deze vaste zee!" riep hij. Hij stopte met varen en beiden gingen we aan boord om nog amok te maken en veel plezier te hebben. Ik slachtte een dozijn piraten. We beroofden ze van hun leven, hun schat, hun families._

_Twee schepen waren helemaal onbemand door explosies en slachtering._

_Ik sprong van de trappen, stak twee man neer met mijn verborgen messen, die in mijn mouwen verscholen. Ze verschenen in één klik en bloed drupte van de lemetten af. Ik kwam terecht op grond, borg mijn verborgen messen op en begon te vechten met mijn begaafde krachten en met mijn dolk en de resterende wapens die ik nog in bezit had._

_"Shi- SHIROI AKUMA!" riep één van die onbekende piraten. Mijn crew lachte en ging verder met vechten en kaapten deze hele schip en de volgende._

_Een tijd later, zaten we nog steeds op deze boot._

_"Juist op tijd, Shiro!" riep mijn kapitein."Jullie gaven me een hartaanval..." mompelde ik. Hij lachte en gaf mij een fles whisky._

_"Drink maar, je hebt ze verdient!" Ik grijnsde en nam er een grote slok van._

_"Bedankt! Je mag maar blij zijn dat ik je gat heb gered, Capt'n!" Mijn crew lachte. We feesten, dronken, aten en maakten veel plezier op deze boot._

* * *

Ik keek naar die ervaringen op. Het waren mooie herinneringen, maar deze eindigden op een afschuwelijke manier.

"Waarom heb je je crew verlaten?" vroeg Zoro dan. Ik keek hem aan.

"Ze werden allemaal vermoord." loog ik."Vermoord?! En jij dan?!" vroeg Chopper.

"Tch," Ik keek haar aan met ogen die vuurspuwden."ze heeft ze gewoon allemaal vermoord."

"Niet waar. Je vermoordt je eigen crewleden niet!" riep ik boos.

"Negeer haar, ze is het niet waard." zei Zoro. Nami was van streek en boos keek ze weg. Ze stampte weg en Sanji ging achter haar aan, tot dat hij K.O. werd geslagen.

"Het schip moest stoppen," vertelde ik aan Zoro."we hadden veel schade geleden door de toen recente gevechten. Het schip was niet echt zo goed herstelt en we hadden een scheepstimmerman nodig om alle herstellingen uit te voeren." Ik zuchtte en ging verder.

"Ik had er eentje gevonden, maar hij vroeg me om de kapitein eerst naar hier te brengen. Ik ging ermee akkoord en ging terug naar het schip. Je weet, normaal het heel rumoerig en zeer levendig, maar daar hoorde ik niets. Het was eng." wist ik te zeggen. Mijn gezicht vertoonde geen emotie. Ik kende hen niet lang genoeg om uiteindelijk emotie te tonen. Zoro is de enige waarbij ik emotie had getoond, de eerste dag.

"Door wie zijn ze vermoord geweest?" vroeg Zoro. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Geen idee. Het is sinds lang een mysterie gebleven, ze hebben niets gevonden en niemand kunnen aanhouden." antwoordde ik.

Ik had al uren niet meer geslapen. Niemand niet. Misschien stiekem een klein dutje, maar dat was het.

De zon kwam langzaam tevoorschijn. Luffy ging normaal tegen deze tijd terugkeren.

"Waar is Luffy?" vroeg Chopper bezorgd."Als hij niet komt, vertrekken we zonder hem!" zei Nami van streek.

Van ver hoorde ik Luffy dingen roepen en ik lachte me een breuk.

"Hij is er! Zonder hem vertrekken gebeurd niet!" Ik stond op en stapte richting Luffy toe. Ik moest mijn tranen inhouden.

"Capt'n!" riep ik. Hij grijnsde, hij had een juten zak op zijn rug met Montblanc's goud erin.

"Ik ben er!" riep hij. Ik veegde de tranen weg en lachte.

"Ik wist wel dat je er ging zijn!" Luffy naderde mij als eerst en plaatste zijn hand op mijn schouder.

"Bedankt Luffy." fluisterde ik."Geen probleem!" zei hij luidop en bracht Montblanc zijn goud.

Montblanc was trots op Luffy. Montblanc, Masira en Shoujou hadden uren gewerkt aan onze schip zodat we de Knock-Up Stream op konden.

"Wees voorzichtig en veel plezier!" zei Montblanc. Hij zag in mijn ogen die twinkel van jaren geleden.

Ik ging met de anderen aan dek en vertrokken. Ik nam luid afscheid van Montblanc, met blosjes op mijn wangen van de alcohol.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" riep ik. Montblanc lachte en zong met mij het lied, tot we dicht bij de Knock-Up Stream waren. Shoujou en Masira begeleidden ons naar de Knock Up Stream en wensten ons veel succes.

Het was magisch. We werden naar omhoog geblazen en vaarden op de Knock-Up stream. Nami beveelde om ze zeilen te openen en we vlogen echt de stroom op. Voor het eerst maakte ik zo iets spectaculairs mee.

... Deze crew was toch speciaal. Ik stond naast de deur van de keuken, geplakt tegen de muur.

Ik kneep een oog dicht, de wind in mijn ogen was onaangenaam en liet me tranen.

Ze waren speciaal. Allemaal, één voor één. Zeker Luffy. Voor het eerst voelde ik me geaccepteerd, maar ik voel een soort verbintenis met hem. Hij heeft me geholpen en wilt me helpen met mijn persoonlijke zaken... Ik help hem, door zijn crew aan te vullen, door aan zijn zijde te staan tijdens gevechten. Het voelt zoals een deal dat je niet wilt sluiten, maar deze.. Deze sluit ik met plezier, gewoon voor Luffy. Mijn capt'n!

* * *

**Ziezo! Nog een flashback-eigenlijk twee- in dit verhaal en het begin van de Knock-Up Stream ^^ Hopelijk viel ze redelijk goed mee... En sorry voor de vele flashbacks xD  
**

**Beetje per beetje gaat je Shiro wel begrijpen en wie weet... Wie weet wanneer we haar verleden te weten komen! ;3**

**Nog veel leesplezier en..**

**Over and OUT! ^_^**


	6. Veni Vidi Vici VI

**De zesde hoofdstuk: uiteindelijk krijg je ze te lezen!  
**

**Het gaat binnenkort voor mij drukker worden, dus ik zal minder kunnen schrijven. Ik hoop dan nog om de 2 weken te schrijven en toch nog iets te posten. Het is mijn voorlaatste jaar en ik moet een grote proef in orde brengen, presentaties maken en etc.**

**Maar, ik wijk af! One Piece is niet van mij, behalve deze verhaallijn en mijn OC Shiro-chan!**

**Veel plezier!**

* * *

Veni Vidi Vici VI: The Straw Hats are entering the Sky Island!

We... We waren boven geraakt. Ik kon mijn eigen ogen niet geloven!

We zweefden op wolken en vaarden naar... Ergens veronderstelde ik. Het was allemaal maar raar voor mij. Dit is echt één van de eerste keren dat ik.. Echt op avontuur wil gaan en dat ik dingen wil vinden.

Mijn verleden; dat komt later. Daar heb ik genoeg tijd voor.. Toch?

De jongens konden het niet geloven dat we boven waren en ze besloten een plons te nemen in de wolken.

"Gaat dat niet gevaarlijk zijn?!" vroeg ik en keek Luffy aan. Hij heeft ook zijn Devil Fruit powers. Usopp was er al ingesprongenen begon naar beneden te duiken. Luffy was alle geluk hier gebleven, maar Usopp was te lang weg.

"Er is toch een bodem, niet waar?" vroeg Nami."Ik denk van niet.." antwoordde Robin dan.

Iedereen schoot in paniek en Luffy gebruikte zijn krachten en schoot zijn arm de wolken in. Robin gebruikte haar eigen krachten en de twee konden zo Usopp naar boven halen.

"Ben je gek, Usopp?!" riep ik en trok hem op het dek. Alle geluk dat we hem konden redden.

We vaarden verder en vonden ons weg naar de actuele stad van Skypiea.

" per persoon", had de vrouw gezegd.

"We hebben niet eens zoveel op zak! En dat bedrag in Belli omzetten... Het kost duur!" zei Nami.

"Kunnen we ook gaan zonder te betalen?" "Ja, ik kan niets doen."

Ik vertrouwde dat niet. Die oude vrouw had foto's getrokken, de moment dat we hier kwamen. Ik had mij onzichtbaar gemaakt, wie weet herkende ze mij? Ben ik ooit hier geraakt? Zouden ze mij herkennen?

We vaarden gewoon verder en ik keek de oude vrouw aan, die een venijnige grijns op haar gezicht had.

"Hier klopt iets niet..." mompelde ik. Ik ging naar de keuken en zette me er neer.

"Is er iets, Assassijn?" vroeg Robin. Ik keek haar aan toen ze binnenwandelde."Die oude vrouw... Ik vertrouw haar niet." zei ik kalm.

"Ze trok foto's van ons, dat is één." zei Robin."Waarom? Zodat ze ons kunnen herkennen en ons zouden kunnen oppakken omdat we niet hebben betaald?" vroeg ik. Robin keek me serieus aan.

"Dat zou kunnen." zei ze kalm. Ik zuchtte."Ik sta toch niet op de foto's." Robin grinnikte.

"Dus we zijn toch niet zo fotogeniek, huh?" vroeg ze. Ik grijnsde."Ik heb een hekel aan foto's, inderdaad." gaf ik toe.

Robin rommelde in haar zak en toonde mij een poster.

"Deze is de jouwe, Shiro." zei ze en plooide ze glad. Ik schoof ze naar mij toe. Deze poster.. Had ik nog nooit gezien.

"Van waar komt die?!" vroeg ik en keek haar met grote ogen aan. Robin glimlachte.

"Ik was 17 jaar oud toen ik deze vond. Ik wou met jou samenwerken. Ik had weinig info over jou, maar ik wou al te graag met jou werken." Ik voelde hoe stoffig deze poster was en hoe oud ze was. Dus dat betekende dat ik 8 jaar was toen dat ik zo'n premie op mijn hoofd kreeg. Ik las de premie, het was toen maar 25 miljoen.

"Ik hoop dat ik nog zo'n posters vind van mij." zei ik. Robin keek me aan."Voor een tijd was je stil, nu is het weer begonnen he." Stil? Wanneer was ik stil? De tijd voordat ik aanspoelde aan Mock Town? Ik.. Ik weet het niet meer.

Robin stond op en liet zachtjes haar hand op mijn schouder landen.

"Ooit ga je wel hetgeen vinden waarnaar je zodanig veel naar zocht." zei ze en met een glimlach verliet ze de keuken. Ze had gelijk, ik ga ooit wel mijn verleden vinden, maar ik heb aanwijzingen nodig, zoals deze poster die ik in mijn beide handen vasthad.

Mijn naam stond op de poster, netzoals mijn toen 25 miljoen premie en daar boven de cliché "wanted dead or alive". In de kader waar mijn foto moest staan, was blanco.

Mijn naam... Shiroi Akuma stond erop. Ze wisten toen zelfs mijn naam niet.

"Vanwaar kom ik?" vroeg ik zachtjes. Buiten hoorde ik heel wat gestommel. Ik rende naar buiten en zag een guerilla mijn crew aanvallen.

"_Spinta dell'Onnipotente!_" riep ik en probeerde de guerilla weg te blazen die mijn crew aanviel!

De guerilla wist eraan te ontsnappen, maar een ridder op een vogel wist ons dan te redden. De guerilla had Luffy, Zoro en Sanji neer gehaald. Ik rende naar Luffy als eerste.

"Oy, Luffy gaat het?" vroeg ik en hielp hem overeind.

"Yep! Wie was die man?" vroeg hij en wreef over zijn hoofd. De ridder vertelde ons dat het een guerilla was. Hij noemde ons 'de blauwe zee bewoners'. Ik vond dit maar zeer raar.

"Normaal kost het 5.000, maar voor deze keer laat ik het zo. Hou dit fluitje bij en blaas wanneer jullie problemen hebben. De eerste keer is gratis, de tweede is betalend!" zei de oude ridder.

Hij vloog weg op zijn... Pegasus? Het was eerst een vogel.. Nu een paard met vleugels...

Waarschijnlijk een Zoan type.

Het fluitje hing aan de mast, na veel geruzie en we vaarden verder tot wij uiteindelijk aan land geraakten.

* * *

We hadden Pagaya en Conis leren kennen, en ook hun huisdiertje, Suu.

De jongens speelden met alles dat ze konden vinden. Sanji versierde Conis en Nami was weg met de Waver.

Ik zette me neer op het zand en genoot van het wit zeewater dat mijn voeten zachtjes aanraakte.

"Shiro?" Ik keek op en zag Zoro."Kom je, we gaan naar binnen." zei hij. Ik stond op en knikte.

"Ik kom." De jongens renden naar binnen en ik stapte kalm naar binnen. Ik had het gevoel dat ik mijn 'oude zelf' niet meer was. Sinds ik in deze crew ben, ben ik niet meer zo ruw.

Klinkt logisch, het is ook mijn crew. Ik ga zachter tegen hen zijn dan tegen buitenstaanders.

Ik volgde Zoro en de rest naar binnen en daar begonnen we ons vol te vreten met Sanji's eten. Pagaya moest uit de keuken blijven, volgens Sanji.

"Sorry voor hun gedrag." zei ik en wees naar de jongens die netzoals zwijnen aten. Conis grinnikte.

"Maak je niet druk, Shiro." zei ze en glimlachte. Toch kon ik aflezen van haar gezicht dat ze die naam al eerder had gehoord. Ik negeerde en at kalm verder.

Nami was volgens mij al te lang weg. Niet dat ze voor mij interessant was; ze mocht voor mijn part terplekke sterven.

Na het eten gingen we naar beneden en we zagen een groep mannen afkomen.

"Heso!" zei de leider van de groep.

"Heso!" zeiden Pagaya en Conis. Heso? Waarom gebruiken ze zo'n raar taaltje-Heso betekent navel in het Japans-, volgens mij zijn het maar ook rare mensen.

Het groepje vertelde onze feiten.

"Jullie hebben de toegang van Extol niet betaalt!" "Wij konden dat ook niet betalen!"

Nu was ik echt aan het hopen dat Nami kwam. Zij is ten eerste degene die het geld beheerde.

"Nami-swa~n!" Iedereen keek naar de zee en Luffy riep om geld. Iedereen riep om geld.

Nami werd kwaad en raakte de commandant die we al eerder een mep hadden verkocht.

Ik, ik speelde slim. Er werd van mij geen foto genomen. Als ik nu mijn slag ging slaan, mocht ik het al helemaal vergeten.

Nog meer meppen volgden en we stonden al bij overtredingsgraad #5.

En daarmee waren ze allesbehalve tevreden mee.

* * *

De White Berets, zo noemden ze het groepje, vertrok en wij... Wij waren officieel dood.

Conis en Pagaya hielden hun afstand en Nami vertelde over Upper Yard, waar Conis en Pagaya over hadden verteld daarstraks.

Luffy was helemaal enthousiast en wou daar naartoe gaan.

"Kom, we gaan gewoon naar huis, voordat het verergerd!" zei Nami. Conis was weg, maar keerde terug.

Nami, Robin, Zoro, Chopper en ik waren al op het schip, terwijl Luffy, Sanji en Usopp het eten ging verzamelen.

Conis vertelde Nami de richting naar het einde van Skypiea.

Ik zat op het dek, tegen de houten muur. Ik hoorde niet wat ze zeiden, maar ik kon aflezen dat Conis iets heeft gedaan wat ze niet had moeten doen, maar volgens mij werd ze gedwongen.

"Chopper, haal de anker maar op!" riep Nami."En de anderen dan?" vroeg Zoro. Nami hief haar schouders op.

"Die komen wel!" zei ze. Ik facepalmde en stond op.

Dat zullen we wel zien.

Ik zette me aan het rand en keek naar de witte zee. Ik fronste.

Iets was veranderd. Ik boog nog meer voorover en zag het verschil.

"Neen! Laat de anker-" Conis was weg, de anker was opgetrokken en wij schoten netzoals een pijl weg, richting de Upper Yard.

"in het water..." zuchtte ik. Nami slaakte een gil en ik hield me stevig vast aan de rand. Zoro en Chopper wisten van niets en Robin en ik zaten op dezelfde golflengte.

"Wat gebeurt er?!" riep Zoro."Iets voert ons naar de Upper Yard." antwoordde ik en ging de keuken in en kwam terug buiten met een fles whiskey.

"Wat?! En de anderen dan?!" vroeg Chopper. Ik keek hem aan.

"Zij gaan ons wel vinden." Ik opende de fles en nam een slok."Nu moeten we ons gewoon kalm houden en beginnen met plannen te maken." zei ik.

* * *

**Zo! Ze varen uiteindelijk-tegen hun zin-naar Upper Yard!  
**

**Luffy, Usopp en Sanji gaan zelf naar Upper Yard moeten reizen!**

**Nog veel leesplezier! ;3**


End file.
